


one of these things is not like the other ones

by archase



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archase/pseuds/archase
Summary: Uzume has some questions about her new squadmate.
Relationships: Uchiha Uzume & Hyuuga Amano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	one of these things is not like the other ones

**Author's Note:**

> Uchiha Uzume and Hyuuga Amano are [Pepperdoken’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken) OCs

“Give it to me straight,” Uzume says, later, when the two of them are alone. “Does the rest of the squad know who I am? Is this because of the,” she gestures vaguely at the feline criminal currently engaged the grand larceny of Amano’s dinner.

“No.” Says Amano, long-sufferingly, and then they have to table the discussion as Shisui bounds in.

* * *

“Ninken?” They’re changing in the ANBU barracks after her first mission as Fox.

“No.”

* * *

“A secret second partner animal clan, like the Inuzuka?”

“No.”

* * *

“Some bloodlimit user who got stuck?”

“No.”

* * *

“Some bloodlimit user who’s just a weirdo?”

“No, we’ve already got one of those.” Amano dodges the kick she aims his way.

* * *

  
“I’m still not convinced this isn’t just some sort of hazing thing,” says Uzume, watching the scene unfolding on her eighth ANBU mission.

“It’s really not,” says Amano. She can’t see his face, but she knows he’s seeing at least as much of the chaos as she is, and knows him well enough to picture his expression. “ANBU Goose is just...like that.”

In the valley below, a triumphant “HONK” resonated from the only unmasked member of their otherwise masks-on squad.

**Author's Note:**

> The mask doesn’t fit because of the beak.


End file.
